Bleach Crossover Galore
by snakeboy33
Summary: Basically, a mass crossover featuring multiple characters from other shows and games.  Its a retelling version.  I put it here so people would notice it, but I'm going to move it sometime.
1. Captains

**Author's Note: this idea had been eating on me for sometime. I've been itching to write it, and I only found the balls to write it recently. It is basically a mass crossover, featuring characters from multiple animus and such in this one fanfic. Basically the premise is the same as the Bleach canon, just with some characters from other series replacing some of the characters. Some characters won't be replaced for the following reasons: fans and necessity. I know this sounds like a stupid idea, and not that many people are going to like it, but I just really wanted to write this story, and I'm aware it is pretty stupid concept. It picks up where Ichigo and the gang are going to rescue Rukia. Here are the following captains that are changed:**

**7th Division Captain: Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy)**

**-Lieutenant: Edd**

**-3rd Seat- Ed**

**-4th Seat- Kevin**

**-5th Seat- Rolf**

**-6th Seat- Nazz**

**-7th Seat- Sarah**

**-8th Seat- Jimmy**

**-9th Seat- Johnny**

**8th Division Captain: Yoh Asakura (from Shaman King)**

**-Lieutenant: Anna Kyoyama**

**-3rd Seat- Manta Oyamada**

**-4th Seat- Tao Ren**

**-5th Seat- Ryu**

**4th Division Captain: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**-Lieutenant: Kairi**

**-3rd Seat- Riku**

**2nd Division Captain: Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran Host Club)**

**-Lieutenant: Tamaki Suoh**

**-3rd Seat- Kyoya Ootori**

**-4th Seat- Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin**

**-5th Seat- Mori**

**-6th Seat- Honey**

**12th Division Captain: Jaden Yuki (Yugioh GX)**

**-Lieutenant: Alexis Rhodes**

**-3rd Seat: Chazz Princeton**

**-4th Seat: Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry**

**-5th Seat: Bastion Misawa**

**Starts with all the captains coming together for their meeting.**

**Some of these character I have almost no idea on. For example, I have a firm resolve to not watch Ouran Host club, and hence, I have little build on what their personalities are like. Because of that, not all them will actually play significant roles. I actually diligently studied some of the character's personalities before writing this, so I'm going to do the personalities the best I can. The same goes for **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** and **_**Shaman King**_**.**

2nd Division

"Shouldn't you and the captain be going to the meeting?" Kyoya questioned. Tamaki made a dramatic pose.

"A gorgeous flower like Haruhi must not be bothered with trivial matters like that!" he said," Not even the Head Captain is worthy to be in her presence!" The captain of the 2nd Division giggled.

"I probably should actually get going," she said, as she slipped on her captain's Haori, and picked up her sheathed Zanpakuto," We wouldn't want to make the Head Captain mad."

"If you insist, Captain."

4th Division

"Shouldn't you get going?" Riku asked the 4th Division captain," The meeting starts pretty soon." He was the only one who held his Zanpakuto with him.

"I'm sure it wouldn't have to much of an effect if we're little late," the captain answered, he was lying on a couch, with a book on his face. His weapon was messily strewn to the side. Riku found that very disrespectful to the sword.

"Riku might be right, I mean, you know how Old Man Yamamoto is," Kairi said. Her sword was lying on the wall next to her. The captain sat up, Kairi always made it easy when it came to persuasion.

"Whatever you say!" Sora said as he positioned his sword on his belt.

7th Division

Edd walked into the captain's office.

"Eddy….," he began, only to see the captain wasn't present, only his haori and Zanpakuto. Edd rubbed his temples .

"Please tell me he's not doing what I think he is," the lieutenant groaned as he gathered Eddy's haori and grabbed the captain's Zanpakuto.

"He couldn't even bring it with him?" he grumbled.

Edd found Eddy doing his typical schtick. _Even as a captain?_ he thought.

"Step right up!" Eddy said in his typical attitude. He was standing a small stage in the portion of the 7th DIvision that were still new. This meant they were easy prey for the scammer. Eddy was holding up what looked like a glass ball.

"If you take this, you will automatically have the power to conjure not just you Shikai, but your Bankai instantly!" Eddy boasted," And it only costs 100!" Since these were new recruits, they were easily tricked, since they wanted to be stronger desperately. They quickly paid, and left. Eddy cackled over the money.

"I just can't fathom how you sleep at night knowing you did all this," Edd sighed as he approached Eddy.

"Put a sock in it, Sockhead," Eddy said with a glare," Its easy money."

"But your the captain of the 7th Division of the Seretei!" Edd protested," You should be setting an example! Besides, what do you even need the money for?" Eddy paused.

"What do I need the money for?" he asked himself. Edd did a anime fall.

"You mean you swindle people just to gain their money so you can do nothing with it!" Edd yelled at him.

"Yeah, it seems like that," Eddy answered bluntly. Edd sighed.

"Well, its time of the captain's meeting," he said," And if Head Captain Yamamoto sees that you're not there, he'll probably get pissed."

"So what? Ukitake doesn't show up to any of the meeting," Eddy pointed out.

"But he's sick meaning he has an excuse," Edd countered," You, on the other hand, don't! Now you're going to that meeting, even if I have to get Ed to drag you there!" Edd snapped his fingers. Ed appeared behind Eddy.

"Double D promised me buttered toast if I do it!" Ed said with a dumb grin. Eddy groaned, but didn't want to be embarrassed, so he headed off.

"You are forgetting something," Edd called, as he tossed the captain his haori and Zanpakuto.

8th Division

Captain Asukara was snoring in his barracks. His Zanpakuto was lying next to him, and his Haori was over him like a blanket.

Suddenly, a foot came up and nailed him in the crotch. He suddenly cried out and collapsed. As he held his groin, he whimpered. He looked up to see his lieutenant standing over him.

"Get up!" she ordered," The meeting is soon, and you are going to it!" Yoh groaned as he weakly stood up.

"Why did you have to do that?" he moaned.

"Because someday, you are going to be the Head Captain, and have the most power in the Seretei, save Central 46!" Anna answered," Now on your feet, and to that meeting!"

12th Division

"Now, this is a combo!" the captain of Squad 12 declared, holding up a bunch of cards.

"Jaden, why do you have to still do that? You're a captain," Syrus sighed.

"Yeah, Cap'n!" Hassleberry chimed in," You should be concentrated on deciding on me being the 4th seat!"

"Hey, I'm Jaden's best friend, I deserve the title of 4th seat!" Syrus yelled.

"Say's who!"

"Shut up, that's an order from the lieutenant!" Alexis yelled at them.

"Yes, Lieutenant Rhodes," Syrus and Hassleberry sighed at the same time.

"Why does that slacker get to be captain?" Chazz asked," I'm stronger, I should be the captain!"

"By the way," Alexis said," You have a meeting to go to!"

"Do I really have to go?" Jaden complained.

"Yes, you do," Alexis answered," If you want to be the best, you have to be at the meetings."

"That's true," Jaden agreed, as he stood up, and gathered his Zanapkuto and his haori. After he and his lieutenant left, Chazz groaned again.

"I still say I should be the captain!" he declared," I'm far stronger than that slacker."

"Quit your whining Princeston!" Bastion said," If you want to become a captain, then work on your Bankai!"

Lieutenant's Meeting Room

Renji entered the meeting room.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Anna said as she looked at the red head.

"Maybe you're just early," Renji countered. Anna was the only one in here, other than Hinamori and Matsumoto.

"You can never be too early," Edd said as he entered.

"Where did you learn that?" Renji said, arching an eyebrow.

"It comes from my time in the world of the living," Edd answered flatly. Anna eyed her fellow lieutenant.

"Double D," she acknowledged darkly.

"Miss Kyoyama," Edd said, just as darkly.

"That's awfully personal," Alexis mentioned as she entered as well.

"Lexi!" Matsumoto said," You finally escaped that dork!"

"True, Jaden is a dork," Alexis agreed," But hey, he's good when it comes to being a captain."

"At least your captain actually has some common sense," Kairi said as she walked in.

"All your captains are nothing compared to the beauty that is Captain Fuijoka!" Tamaki declared as he entered.

"Never fails," Edd muttered," Its kind of vulgar."

Captain Meeting Room

Gin Ichimaru waited outside the door to the captain's meeting room. He continued grinning as it opened.

"So, you're here," Head Captain Yamamoto said as he along with all the other captains stood there," Captain of the 3rd Division, Gin Ichimaru."

"An unexpected summons," Gin said with his typical grin," Tell me, should I be appalled or impressed? And look at this distinguished crowd. The captains who control the Soul Society. All here just for me?" He then entered.

"Or am I mistaken?" he said darkly," I see the captain of the 13th Division is conspicuously absent. What's wrong did something happen to him?"

"He's not feeling very well," Tosen said. Gin frowned, in that rare moment where he dropped his smile.

"Oh no, not again," he said," I hope he gets well soon." That sounded about as authentic as one of Eddy's scams.

"Quit joking around," Kenpachi said," You know that's not the reason you were summoned here." Gin turned to see the wolfish looking man.

"It's my understanding that you went to play with those Ryoka by yourself, didn't you?" the captain of the 11th Division continued," And I also hear that you failed. Explain yourself! You should have no trouble dealing with four or five Ryokas without backup."

"I see," Gin said, smiling," So then you're saying that they…. survived?"

"They what?"

"Well, I was under the impression that they were dead," Gin said sheepishly," But I guess my instincts are starting to fail me."

"You talk as though we captains couldn't instantly tell if a spirit is dead," Yoh remarked, eyeing Gin.

"Oh no, not again," Hitsugaya sighed," Old fools caught up in stupid bickering."

"Can you not see?" Gin asked," Your petty accusations seem to imply that I let them go on purpose."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Yoh said.

"Shut your trap, Asakura," Kenpachi hissed," Can't you seem I'm the one who was talking to him first? Or would you like to be done in by me?"

"Is that a challenge?" Yoh said, narrowing his already half closed eyes.

Eddy yawned.

"This is boring," he said, shifting his weight to one foot. Secretly, he was rooting for Kenpachi, the Seventh and Eighth Divisions have always had a rivalry.

Haruhi giggled.

"This is actually kind of amusing," she said.

Byakuya held an indifferent look. Sora looked like all he wanted to do was leave, and Jaden yawned also, thought it was a more sleepy yawn, unlike Eddy's whose, was a bored yawn.

"Stop!" the Head Captain declared," Enough of this foolishness!" Kenpachi and Yoh both backed down.

"I think the reason you have been summoned here is perfectly clear: the fact that you acted alone," Yamamoto continued," That coupled with the fact that you also permitted for the target to escape. So then, how do you defend your actions, Ichimaru?"

There was a pause, as tension hung in the air like pendulums.

"I cannot," Gin finally said," Well you see, there is nothing to say, I made a simple mistake. I'm not going to stand here and make excuses. I accept any punishment…."

"Just a minute Ichimaru," Aizen suddenly spoke up," I have something I want to ask you first." Gin stared back at Aizen.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Finally, something to do," Eddy said, as the alert went about.

"Seems like those Ryoka have come around," Sora noted.

**Note: So this is the end of Chapter 1. I'm probably going to move this to the Bleach crossover section shortly, since I only put it in this section to get attention to it. Like I said, I am aware that this is a stupid idea, and I apologize for anyone losing their favorite characters, it couldn't be helped. With that said, I hope you review. Also, I put in character from such diversity to appeal to a larger audience, since I know that Kingdom Hearts and Ouran Host Club are both pretty popular.**

**Finally, I'm taking Zanpakuto suggestions for the characters, save the captains, who I already have weapons for.**


	2. Ichigo vs Eddy

Ichigo vs. Eddy

"Zaraki was beat?" Eddy asked, somewhat surprised. Kenpachi Zaraki was the last person he expected to lose. Not just that, but his two strongest fighters, his 3rd and 5th seats, were also both beat.

"Apparently those Ryoka shouldn't be underestimated," Edd said," They seem pretty strong." Eddy stretched, before standing up.

"I'll deal with them," he said, as he took his Zanpakuto.

"Eddy, pause and think!" Edd called," One of them beat the Captain of the 11th Division! THE 11TH DIVISION! We all know how tough he is!" Eddy looked back and smiled.

"Zaraki didn't even know the name of his Zanpakuto," Eddy said, as he held up his sword," He would obviously have a disadvantage. Besides, I doubt this Ryoka has ever faced Bankai!" With that, Eddy shunpoed away.

"I still can't believe you beat Kenpachi Zaraki!" Hanatoro proclaimed," Who knows who else you could beat!"

"I still that you got lucky!" Ganju countered. Ichigo was lying down, letting the medicine do its job. He didn't care. All that mattered to him was getting closer to saving Rukia.

As soon as he wounds were closest to completely healing, he got up, and continued heading towards to the White Tower, with Hanatoro and Ganju in tow.

"Where do we go?" Ichigo asked, but suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Step right up, don't be shy!" the voice proclaimed.

"Uh oh!" Hanatoro said, knowing that voice.

They found themselves going towards that voice. The trio saw a stand with juice on it. Standing there was what looked like a teen as old as Ichigo, in a vendor's outfit. He was waving his arms in dramatic fashion, looking like he was intent on selling something.

"Get an energy drink, ripe and fresh, squeezed it myself!" he said.

"Careful!" Hanatoro hissed," He's not trustworthy!"

"Why do you say that?" Ganju asked.

"That's Eddy McGee," Hanatoro answered," He's the captain of the 7th Division. He is a feared con-artist!"

"How the heck did a scammer get to be a captain?" Ichigo asked.

"That's something no one really knows," Hanatoro answered with a shrug," So no one, take the drink!" However, Ganju, really tired, figured he that he needed the extra energy, so he paid no attention.

"Ganju, no!" Ichigo yelled, but it was too late, and Ganju drank. Eddy smiled, as the guy suddenly collapsed. Eddy then removed is disguise, and revealed his uniform, and captain's haori.

"I don't get how you managed to beat Zaraki," Eddy said, as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto," But I'd call it dumb luck." Ichigo quickly drew Zangetsu, to combat Eddy.

"You think you can beat me?" Eddy sneered.

"I know I can, I have to!" Ichigo sneered.

"Fine then," Eddy said, as he held up his Zanpakuto, and it glowed green," Slither, Doruhebi!" (Dollar Snake) The sword then grew, and turned green. It then became the shape of a dollar sign. Eddy then disappeared, Ichigo flinched, as he managed to catch the first strike from the captain. The hooked part of the sword had caught Zangetsu. Eddy grinned, as he pulled, almost yanking the sword out of Ichigo's hands. Ichigo freed Zangetsu, and swung at Eddy. Eddy dodged, and appeared over Ichigo, and stabbed Doruhebi down, with the pointed spear-like part aiming for Ichigo. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu's center, and the tip stopped. Eddy then flipped over Ichigo, and brought the lower part of the "s" down at Ichigo.

Ichigo felt pain as the edge cut into his shoulder. He grabbed his wound and moved back. He glared at Eddy, who yawned, and drove the tip of Doruhebi into the ground.

"That all you got?" Eddy sneered.

"I beat Zaraki, I should be able to beat you!" Ichigo snapped. He looked over, and saw Hanatoro working on getting the fluid out of Ganju's system.

"Kenpachi Zaraki was pretty much a wild animal," Eddy responded," I actually use tactics while fighting." Ichigo panted, as he charged.

Eddy dodged his first attack using shunpo. He then swung the curved part of Doruhebi at Ichigo, and cut Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo cringed, and swung Zangetsu again. Eddy just continued using shunpo every time Ichigo attacked.

"I'm the most proficient Shunpo user in the Seretei!" Eddy bragged, as he twirled his weapon. Ichigo panted.

"In other words, you can't beat me," Eddy sneered. He shunpoed again, and stabbed at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged, but Eddy was too fast, and cut Ichigo again. He moaned as he fell to one knee. He felt Doruhebi on his neck, ready to take off his head.

"So long, Ryoka," Eddy said, as he got ready to remove Ichigo's head. Suddenly, a rock went at Eddy, but Eddy caught it and looked over. Ganju had gotten up, but looked only barely conscious, as though throwing that rock took all of his energy completely.

"You bastard," Ganju said weakly," Trying to drug me!" Eddy sneered, as he left Ichigo on the ground. He walked over to Ganju, and put the tip of his weapon to Ganju's neck.

"If you want to die first, then what the heck?" Eddy said, as he got ready to slit Ganju's throat.

_Now,_ Ichigo thought,_ While his sword is pointed in a different direction!_ He struck forward, with intents on cutting Eddy across the back. Eddy sensed that, but couldn't bring Doruhebi quickly enough. However, he smiled.

When Ichigo collided with Eddy, he noticed he had hit Eddy's sword.

"What the? There's no way you could bring your sword up that fast!" Ichigo yelled.

"I didn't," Eddy answered, and gestured. Ichigo looked over, and his eyes widened. Doruhebi hadn't changed position, but the blade itself, literally folded back, and had blocked the attack. Eddy then grinned, and Doruhebi folded again, and formed a hooked weapon. Eddy slashed Ichigo across the shoulder.

"The true power of my Zanpakuto," Eddy explained," I can turn it, into paper." Doruhebi folded again, till it resembled wings. Eddy then glided over Ichigo.

"Paper?" Ichigo asked, stunned.

"Correct," the captain answered," Why do you think its green? And yet, it maintains the same density of steel." Ichigo growled, and tried to strike forward, only to be blocked again. Eddy then twisted the paper till it had wrapped Ichigo up.

"How can your sword increase in length?" Ichigo hissed.

"Its not," Eddy answered," A sword is actually somewhat thick compared to others. When released, Doruhebi is actually multiple layers. I can unfold those, allowing my sword to increase in length."

"Let's see how much cash you got," Eddy said maliciously as he began to fish in Ichigo's pockets.

_Come on Kurosaki, think! _Ichigo thought.

"Ah, nothing," Eddy sighed, disappointed," I guess I'll kill you now." He then released Ichigo, and folded Doruhebi back into its typical shape. He then prepared to stab him, as Ichigo fell to the ground.

Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu, and parried he then slashed at Eddy. Eddy blocked with Doruhebi by folding it to the left, he then slashed at Ichigo. Ichigo managed to dodge, but he felt a grazing slash. Eddy then slashed his blade again, Ichigo managed to parry it again. Ichigo then noticed something. Every time Eddy moved his sword, it flapped, like paper in the wind, but when ever he was about to slash, it stopped flapping.

_That means…. _it then came to Ichigo. He remembered what Urahara had said about finding the opponent's limit. Ichigo then came up with a plan. He calculated that it took a quarter of a second for Eddy to transform Doruhebi into paper. _In that case, _he thought with a smile_, This will be tight, but it better work_.

Eddy folded Doruhebi into an guillotine shape, and aimed to cut Ichigo in half. He swung forward, and held up his sword. With a yell, he brought it down, but Ichigo dodged, right when the blade was about to hit him. As he moved past Eddy, he swung.

To Eddy's surprise, he felt the cut on his cheek. He wiped it off, as he Shunpoed back.

"Lucky blow," he dismissed. He then struck forward again. Ichigo managed to barely squeeze past, and he cut Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy hissed as he grabbed his wound.

"How did you?" he wondered. Ichigo smiled.

"I think I get your Zanpakuto," he said," While it is flexible, you can attack from all directions, it can change its shape, and since its thin its light and fast, but you can't actually slash while it is paper form, you can cut, but it only works for minor wounds."

"Damn," he grumbled, as he glared at Ichigo.

"How's that?" Ichigo sneered.

"I was having fun, but I'll just get this over with," Eddy stated, as he Shunpoed over, and slashed Ichigo across the back.

"What?" Ichigo asked, as he just registered that he was cut. He attempted to turn around and slash Eddy, but the captain was already in front of Ichigo, and slashed him across the chest.

_He got so much faster_, Ichigo thought, as he swung again, but Eddy was gone again. He saw the Captain standing on a roof nearby.

"I would've joined the Stealth Forces, but they already have a captain," Eddy said.

"You've…" Ichigo began.

"Gotten faster?" Eddy finished for him," When I was in the World of the Living, I had to run a whole lot, I guess that carried over to the Soul Society." Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu.

"Long story, short, you can't catch me," Eddy said. He then folded Doruhebi into a scythe-like shape. He then swung it at Ichigo, and it flew like a kusarigama. Ichigo blocked the scythe, but Eddy pulled Doruhebi, and it cut into Ichigo's shoulder.

To the teen's horror, it was deep.

"But…."

"Truthfully, you were only three quarters right," Eddy said, as he caught the scythe end of Doruhebi, and spun it," While I can't turn my Zanpakuto into paper in order to critically damage an opponent, I am able to only turn certain parts of my sword into paper, and keep the other parts hard."

"That means that you can keep your weapon mobile and still deal damage," Ichigo realized. Eddy nodded.

"So unless you got an attack that has more distance on its side, you won't be coming be coming too close," Eddy explained," I'm a captain for a reason." Eddy then threw the scythe part at Ichigo, and wrapped the "chain" part around Ichigo's wrist. Eddy then used the edges to cut into Ichigo's arm, without taking it off. Ichigo tried to cut the paper, but his sword clanged against steel.

"Didn't I tell you that the paper still holds the same density as steel?" Eddy asked with a smirk, he then tugged Doruhebi slightly, and the scythe part cut Ichigo's face.

"Now die," Eddy said, as the scythe went for his neck. Ichigo managed to block, but Eddy Shunpoed over, and kicked Ichigo in the chest, catching him off guard. Eddy then morphed Doruhebi into what look like origami wings, and glided back again. Doruhebi then changed back into a kusarigama. Eddy took aim, and threw it. It moved at a considerable pace, and Ichigo suddenly found the tip in his chest.

"Ichigo!" Hanataro cried.

_Rukia_ Ichigo thought, as he faded.

_Flashback_

_When Ichigo was training at Urahara's, Urahara was still giving him a good challenge. Ichigo couldn't understand why he couldn't do good._

_"Come on!" Urahara drawled," That's it?"_

_"I'm doing everything I can!" Ichigo yelled, frustrated._

_"You are focusing too much on close-quarters combat," Urahara suddenly said._

_"That's what a sword is made for," Ichigo stated._

_"Not exactly," Urahara said. That surprised Ichigo._

_"As a matter of fact, many Zanpakuto have long range capabilities," the keeper explained," It allows for some distance to be kept between you and your opponent."_

_"How am I supposed to get a technique like that?" Ichigo asked._

_"Your guess is as good as mine," Urahara answered," It varies depending on the Zanpakuto and the user. In your case, I'd try concentrating your spiritual pressure on your blade, and then releasing it. If it doesn't work…."_

_"What?" Ichigo asked._

_"I stand by what I said earlier, your guess is as good as mine."_

_End Flashback_

Ichigo opened his eyes, and pulled out the scythe.

"What…" Eddy said. Ichigo yelled up Zangetsu, and began gathering his spiritual energy into it.

"You're more trouble than you and your allies are worth all together!" Eddy hissed, as he had Doruhebi collapse back into its typical form. He placed a hand on it, and began gathering up his spiritual energy, which was bright green. It looked like he was about to throw it into the air.

"What's he doing?" Ganju said, still somewhat drugged.

"He's going to release his Bankai!" Hanatoro yelled, scared.

"I'm ending this here and now," Eddy stated, as he got ready. Ichigo began to charged forward, and began to bring his sword down.

"Ban…."

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo bellowed, as he swung Zangetsu down, and arc of energy struck Eddy, before the captain could react. When the dust was still, Eddy was perfectly still, with a shocked expression. He was still standing, but had a massive wound across his chest. He looked at Ichigo who was on one knee.

"Tell me your name," Eddy said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo answered, looking up with a smile. Eddy smiled also.

"You are one of the rare ones who actually make me feel like this," he said," Thank you…" With that, Captain Eddy McGee, collapsed.

**(now I gave Eddy this kind of Zanpakuto based on two attributes: his love for money, and his snake-like attitude. Also, I figured the cannon characters are necessary, so I shall find a way to squeeze them all in)(I am still in need of Zanpakuto suggestions)**


	3. Mobilization

Mobilization

**Note: I'm just going to skip to the execution date, since nothing really interesting happens during the duration of time since.**

Chad ran through the barracks, unknowingly entering the 8th Division.

At the same, Yoh was just kicked back, with his eyes closed. His Zanpakuto was next to him. Manta was ready a book, and Ryu and Ren were playing cards. Anna was leaning on the window, looking for an excuse to go wake Yoh up for some training.

It was then that she noticed Chad. She arched her eyebrow.

"He'll do," she said.

As Chad entered the barracks, he stopped. He looked up.

A teenager with black hair that was tied back was just tossed out the window. He was lying in the ground, groaning.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked. The teen moaned as he sat up, he had a drowsy look in his eyes.

"Wha…?" he asked as he rubbed his head. Chad frowned, as he prepared his attack.

"Oh hey, I'm Yoh Asakura, the Captain of the 8th Division!" he introduced with a smile. Chad gasped, before frowning. He would have to get past this guy, and from the energy he sensed from Ichigo, it wouldn't be easy.

"So, why don't you sit down?" Yoh offered," Take a break?" Chad clenched his fist.

"Stand aside," he requested. Yoh blinked.

"No need to be so tense, everything's going to be fine!" he said. Chad glared, he wasn't liking this attitude, it was suspcious.

"If you won't stand aside, then…," he said, as he roared and charged forward.

"Return, Amidamaru," Yoh murmured, as he held up his sword.

Before Chad knew it, he was slashed. He collapsed.

Yoh yawned as he lay back down.

"That's all?" he mused.

**Healing Division Barracks**

Retsu Unohana, the Commander of the Healing Division was working on Eddy. Edd leaned on the wall, with a concerned face.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He suffered a critical blow, but he will survive," Unohana answered.

"I don't get it," Edd thought out loud," How could that Ryoka outmaneuver Eddy?"

Outside, other members of the 7th Division were waiting for news on the captain.

"Tell me again why this dork is the captain," Kevin said, as he leaned back.

"Because he mastered Bankai," Rolf answered.

Ed was probably the most worried of the Seated officers. He was staring at Eddy with a scared look. Edd sighed at Ed's despair.

"Don't worry Ed, he'll be fine," Edd encouraged," I'm sure Eddy will be back on his feet in no time."

"But how could Eddy lose?" Ed asked.

"He didn't have the chance to use Bankai, he could've easily won," Edd said. _I knew I should've gone with him to help_, he then thought.

**4th Division Barracks**

"So Eddy was defeated?" Sora asked," I' m surprised."

"The reports say that he never used his Bankai," Kairi said," It also seems that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was beat as well."

"The head of the Research Institute?"

"Yeah, one of the Ryoka beat him."

"Well, he might not have been a member of the Gotei 13, but he was still on par with us captains," Sora said, as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. A hell butterfly just flew in.

"Well," Kairi said with a smile," It seems that one of the Ryoka was just captured, but Captain Asakura."

"Really? Well that will piss Eddy off," Sora joked. Both of them laughed slightly.

Later, Sora looked at Kairi.

"This execution shouldn't happen," he said. He was good friends with Rukia actually, and he hated having to let his friends die. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"Good question," Sora said," We couldn't beat the Head captain if we tried." Kairi put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll work with whatever you think best," she said supportively.

Suddenly, they both sensed a presence.

"Seems one of the Ryoka is nearby," Kairi noted.

"I'll handle this," Sora said as he stood up, and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

As Uryu trudged up the stairs, he sensed a presence.

He saw a teen with spiky brown hair standing there.

"What?"

"I'll try not to make this too painful," Sora said, as he held up his sword," Unlock, Hiketsu (Key)." The sword then turned into what seriously looked like a giant key, but Uryu got little time to register it as he was slashed before he knew it.

**Healing Division Barracks**

Eddy woke up, and looked around.

"Ah, Eddy your awake," Edd said as he looked up.

"What happened?" Eddy asked.

Before Edd could respond, Eddy was tackled in a bear hug by Ed.

"Eddy!" he cried," I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Be careful, Ed, you'll reopen his wounds!" Edd yelled, as he tried to pull Ed off.

Once everyone had calmed down, Edd gave Eddy the rundown.

"So I was beat?" Eddy asked. Edd nodded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Eddy murmured," That was his name."

"So he defeated two captains?" Edd said," He must be tough."

A Hell Butterfly flew in, and Ed caught it.

"Look!" he said. Edd took it.

"It seems like two of the Ryoka were captured," he said," That is minus two problems." Eddy wasn't paying attention.

"The execution date is approaching, right?" he asked.

"Its today actually," Edd said. Eddy then looked around.

"Where is Doruhebi?" he asked. Edd pointed to a table nearby, where Eddy's Zanpakuto lay, still in its Shikai. Eddy then got out of bed.

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Edd demanded. Eddy ignored him as he picked up Doruhebi and looked at it.

"Do you think the execution is just?" he asked his lieutenant and third seats, who were also his two best friends.

Edd and Ed exchanged a glance.

"Personally, no," Edd answered," It seems very unfair, since Rukia Kuchiki is a great warrior. And while she did give her powers away, I'm sure it was for a good reason."

"In that case…," Eddy said, as he resealed Doruhebi," Get Kevin and Rolf, and then follow me."

**2nd Division Barracks**

Haruhi as she leaned back. The time for the execution was coming up. Personally, she found its purposeless. True Rukia might have given her powers to a human, but still, it didn't seem fair. However, Haruhi had made a personal promise not to disobey the rules again. The last time that happened, it resulted in not only her death, but also the death of the entire club. Before they knew it, all of them were being chased by Hollows. Fortunately, they were saved by Soifon, who was the commander of the Stealth Forces.

Besides, Haruhi had worked hard to obtain her position as a captain of the Gotei 13, and she was intent on keeping said rank.

Tamaki sat next to her.

"Second thoughts?" he asked.

Haruhi smiled.

"Not really," she said. It was a half lie, since she was still very uncomfortable with this punishment.

"Its laughable actually," Tamaki mentioned, with a smile," This whole thing seems pointless, but we have to follow it." Haruhi sighed. She then sensed a certain Reitsu. She frowned. Tamaki sensed it as well.

"Should we go?" she asked.

"You know we have to," Tamaki answered," Who should I bring?"

"Bring our 3rd and 4th seats," Haruhi answered," I have a feeling this won't be easy."

**12th Division Barracks**

One person who was never good when it came to punishments, was Jaden. He was just lying down, looking like he was sleeping. Alexis was sitting next to him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"For once, I don't have a plan," Jaden answered, not opening his eyes. Alexis sighed, and looked at Jaden.

"Well, we all have your back!" she said supportively. A lightbulb then went off in Jaden's head.

"Where's Captain Utitake?" he asked.

"At the 13th Division barracks, where he always is," Alexis answered," Why?" Jaden grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"Come on!"

**A random area**

Eddy ran through, with his lieutenant, 3rd seat, 4th seat, and 5th behind him.

He suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Edd asked. That was when he sensed it.

"Oh boy," he said. Eddy glared, as he saw Haruhi standing there.

"Are you determined to oppose me, Captain Fujioka?" he asked, as he placed his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"Nothing personal, Captain McGee," Haruhi answered," But I have to stop you." That was when she drew not one, but two Zanpakutos.

Her lieutenant, 3rd seat, and 4th seats watched.

"She's using both of her swords?" Kyoya noted. Haruhi held them across her chest.

"Clap, Ikazuchi (Thunder)," she murmured.

**Note: I am well aware that Haruhi is astraphobic, and that is the exact reason as to why I gave her that Zanpakuto, since it would make her reluctant to use it, and for irony.**


	4. The 7th vs the 2nd

The 7th. vs. the 2nd

"So that is your Shikai?" Eddy said," I have to confess I haven't ever seen it."

"Interesting shape," Edd noted.

Haruhi's Zanpakuto was truly bizarre. It wasn't a blade, but instead, she now held a large rod with thee prongs on the end in each hand. There were wires running through it. Electricity crackled around it. Haruhi gulped slightly.

"She looks nervous," Kyoya noted.

"It appears that she still hasn't gotten over her astraphobia," Tamaki stated.

Haruhi sweated, as she took a fighting stance with her dual rods. Eddy laughed.

"You can barely muster the courage to release your Zanpakuto!" he said," This will probably be easy." He drew his own Zanpakuto.

"Slither, Doruhebi!" he yelled, as he sword changed into its Shikai.

"Ladies first!" Eddy sneered. Haruhi took a deep breath, before striking forward, thrusting both pieces of Ikazuchi forward. Eddy dodged, and swung Doruhebi. Haruhi ducked, and stabbed at him with one of the prods. Eddy folded Doruhebi to block. He then folded it again into an axe shape, and chopped down at Haruhi. The 2nd Division captain dodged, and swung Ikazuchi. Eddy blocked.

As the two captains clashed, their subordinates watched.

"They seem to be on par," Edd noted.

"Good," Tamaki agreed," Then we can get started!"

"What?" Edd asked, but his question was answered, as Tamaki flash stepped over, and swung his Zanpakuto. Edd shrieked and blocked with his own.

"Surely this can be resolved peacefully!" the pacifist said, panicked.

"Sorry, nothing personal!" Tamaki answered, as he continued attacking Edd, but the fellow lieutenant continued to block.

"Double D!" Ed cried.

"Keep your mind on the task at hand!" Kyoya stated, as he loomed over Ed, and brought down his Zanpakuto. Ed drew his own, and blocked. Ed, not being as pacifistic, actually struck back.

The twins, and Haruhi's 4th seats attacked Kevin and Rolf.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. They both drew their Zanpakutos at the same time.

"Polarize the South, Hokkyoku (North Pole)!" Hikaru said.

"Polarize the North, Nankyoku (South Pole)!" Karou said.

There was a burst of red and blue spiritual energy, from Kaoru and Hikaru respectively. Their swords, which in their sealed forms were both odachis, had changed into curved, scimitar-like weapons, with Kaoru's curving to the right, while Hikaru's was curving towards the left. On the end of Kaoru's sword, was a red cloth that had the symbol for "South". On the end of Hikaru's was a blue cloth that had the symbol for "North".

Kevin and Rolf both held their Zanpakutos at the ready.

"Spin, Nokogiri (Saw)!" Kevin said.

"Grasp, Koydai Ika (Colossal Squid)!" Rolf said.

Kevin's sword, which was a katana, changed drastically. It was no longer a sword, and now a foot long metal staff. In the middle of the staff, on both sides, was a metal spike. But on the end of each side, was a steel wheel with blades on the end.

Rolf's sword was also strange. It was still a sword, but the blades had no multiplied, till their were ten. Two were longer than most. Each one came from the hilt.

Kyoya noticed, as he continued battling Ed.

"I suppose now is the time," he said. He placed his index finger and his thumb on the blade, right where the blade met the guard. Ed raised his one eyebrow.

"Liberate, Kurimuson Rootasu (Crimson Lotus)!" Kyoya then swept his fingers across the blade through his fingers; as he did that, the blade glowed with red energy, it then changed into a kusarigama. Its chain links were perfectly rounded, and the scythe hilt was scarlet. Ed blinked.

"Okay then," he said, as he grabbed his Zanpakuto by the blade," Now tear them to pieces, Kawaridane (Mutation)!" Kyoya was shocked when the brown spiritual energy of Ed faded. His Zanpakuto had changed into a giant spoon with a sword hilt.

"That's your Shikai?" Kyoya asked. Ed nodded. Kyoya laughed.

"Then this should be easy," he said.

Tamaki took note of everyone releasing.

"Looks like that leaves us," he said to Edd, before moving back, he then swiped his along along his sword," Crawl, Mukade (Centipede)!" His sword changed into a whip shaped like a giant centipede.

"Oh boy," Edd groaned. He held up his still sealed sword.

"Aren't you going to release?" Tamaki asked.

"I will not perform violence!" Edd said firmly. Tamaki shrugged.

"Your loss," he said, as he swung Mukade down, it lashing.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru struck at Rolf and Kevin.

The twins touched swords, and a huge shockwave sent Rolf and Kevin flying. Both of them skidded to a halt.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"The power of our Zanpakutos," Kaoru answered," Hokkyoku and Nankyoku are twins, and hence, when they are together, polarity can be achieved."

"In other words, we can control magnetism," Hikaru said. They then put their swords together, and Rolf and Kevin were pushed back again. They both struggled to move forward, against the magnetic rejection. Kevin then thought of something, he then thought of something. He activated Nokogiri's special ability, he held it up, and one of the saws began spinning, it then broke off from the staff, being connected by a chain. The spinning blade then shot towards the twins. This forced the twins to separate, to dodge the attack. The swords stopped touching. This allowed Rolf and Kevin to charge forward.

"Behold, the power of Rolf's weapon!" Rolf announced, all the blades then launched forward, and began acting like to tentacles. They cut through trees with ease, aiming for Hikaru.

Kevin charged forward towards Karou, as the saw reattached the staff, as both saws began spinning.

"Take this, dork!" he said, as he brought down the saw, but it stopped as Karou blocked it. However, he couldn't disconnect, the two weapons were stuck together.

"What the?"

"Nankyoku can control the attraction of magnetism!"

"Then that means…"

Rolf launched Koydai Ika's tentacle blades forward, but Hikaru held up his sword, and the blades were resisted.

"Hokkyoku controls the rejection!"

"This isn't going to be easy," Kevin groaned, as Karou gave him a kick to the stomach, and knocked him back. Rolf charged forward, but Hikaru increased the pressure, and pushed Rolf back slightly. Rolf struck forward with the tentacles, but Hikaru swung his blade, and the resulting pressure repelled the steel tentacles.

The twins flash stepped next to each other, and brought their blades together again. The result was a massive magnetic force aimed directly at Rolf and Kevin. Both 7th Divisions officers had to actually hold onto the ground.

"Any ideas, Kevin boy?" Rolf asked. Kevin paused as he watched the twins continue their force.

"I think I've got one," Kevin said," But a lot of it will be improvising."

"Rolf is fine with that!" Rolf responded. Kevin then forced Nokogiri onto the ground, and then balanced on the pole in the middle. He then willed the wheels to start spinning, and he began to move forward. Meanwhile, Rolf used Koydai Ika's flexible tentacles to drag himself forward.

Kevin then threw a rock at Karou, and the teen was caught off guard. He faltered, which weakened the field, allowing Kevin to charge forward. Upon getting there, he jumped off the staff, and extended the chain. Nokogiri's saw and Nankyoku's blade stuck together. Kevin then pulled Karou away from Hikaru.

This resulted in the magnetic energy to dissipate. Rolf charged forward, lashing Koydai Ika's tentacles. He swung them forward, but Hikaru simply held up his Zanpakuto, and repelled all of the tentacles. Rolf then grinned, and then had the tentacles swing around, destroying the trees around Hikaru. Hikaru looked up, surprised. Though they weren't about to fall on him, he suddenly was wrapped up by the tentacles of Koydai Ika. To be more precise, two tentacles were around his neck, one around each arm, one around each leg, and four were around his waist.

"What the?" he demanded. He saw a grinning Rolf.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he said," One tug, and you will be completely shredded. Rolf has realized what Hikaru boy can do with his Zanpakuto. While you can repel all swords, you have to be looking at, or at least know where it is in order for the rejection to be active! And since Koydai Ika can come from all sides, all Rolf needed to do was distract you!"

Karou noticed his brother was beaten. He clenched his teeth.

"Don't forget, you're still fighting me!" Kevin yelled, as he brought down Nokogiri. Karou blocked, and had the metal stick together. Kevin countered by twisting his weapon, bring down the other saw at Karou. Karou ducked, and separated from Kevin.

"Don't think your friend's strategy will work!" Karou yelled," I don't need to know where something in order to attract it!" Kevin grinned.

"Good thing I have a different plan in mind!" he said. He then held up Nokogiri, and separated one of the wheels. It wrapped around Nankyoku, and then Kevin used the other to rain down on Karou. Karou was then sliced across the chest by the saw.

"If something is already connected with your sword, you can't activate the attraction again!" Kevin said as Karou fell to the ground.

Kouya noticed his fallen comrades.

"Damn it!" he snapped, he glared at Ed.

"Looks like I have to finish this!" He held up Kurimuson Rootasu, by the scythe hilt, and the ball on the end. He then abruptly tugged, small balls of magma began coming out of the circular chains. Ed managed dodge them, and good thing, wherever they landed

"You see, Kurimuson Rootasu has a fiery attitude," Kouya explained," It takes much mastery in order to wield, but I completed it. Mastery Shikai took 20 years, but it was all worth." Kouya then swung the scythe part of his weapon. Magma seem to collect the blade, as it swept towards Ed. Ed dodged, as he decided to use use his Zanpakuto's special ability.

"Now take this!" Ed yelled, as he swung his sword, and a brown liquid flew out. Kouya, couldn't react, as he was hit by it.

"Gah!" he cried, as he rolled. But to his surprise, it wasn't burning, it wasn't freezing, and it wasn't even sticky. He smelled, then tasted it.

"Gravy?"

Ed stuck out his tongue, and using the giant spoon part, dripped some of the gravy he created onto his tongue.

"Your Zanpakuto gives the power to create gravy?" Kouya asked in disbelief.

"Yep!"

"That has to be the stupidest power ever!" Kouya yelled. Ed glared.

"I like gravy!" he yelled back. Kouya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay then, I'l bring an end to this!" he said, as he swung his weapon again, and sent an arc of magma. Ed, however, brought up a shield of gravy. Though the magma melted right through, Ed used the gravy to surf. Kouya noticed that Ed's Zanpakuto, Kawaridane could also use the power to manipulate the sauce. Kouya's eye narrowed, it wouldn't matter.

He swung Kurimuson Rootasu a second time. It sent another wave of magma at Ed. Ed just dodged, and then swung his Zanpakuto. It sent a sweep a gravy at Kouya. Kouya simply shot a few balls of magma out of the chain links. While it got rid of the sauce, when it cleared Kouya noticed Ed was gone.

"Yajuu Wana." Before Kouya knew what was happening, several arcs of gravy swooped over him, and struck him. The resounding force knocked Kurimuson Rootasu out of his hands, and sent him sprawling. Ed held the pressure, until he used it cocoon Kouya.

"Yay, I won!" he loudly said.

Tamaki noticed his fallen comrades. He looked at Haruhi and Eddy, who were still going at it. He sighed.

"Alright," he said," I'll just end this." He turned back to Edd. Edd had refused to release his Zanpakuto, so he was losing. Tamaki held up Mukade. The centipedes body was wrapped his chest, while the head was poised over his shoulder.

"Sorry to do this," Tamaki said. With a flick of his wrist, it sent the whip flying towards Edd. Edd attempted to block, but Mukade wrapped around, and and bit him with its fangs on his arm. Edd cried out in pain, but could expect no help from his tired subordinates/friends.

_Please, let me help you_ a deep, yet hissing voice said.

"No!" Edd responded, as he tried to get the centipedes fangs out of his shoulder. Tamaki watched with sympathy.

"Mukade's poison will take effect soon," he said," Like now." Suddenly, Edd could feel his arm starting to cramp up, as the muscles went tense. He slowly raised it. While he had feeling in it, his arm was completely useless. Mukade had tensed all his muscles.

"Mukade's venom causes the muscles in wherever it bit to tense," Tamaki explained," While it doesn't cause total paralysis, it makes a limb very difficult to use." Edd glared at Tamaki. But the lieutenant of the 2nd Division swung his arm again, and used it to bite Edd's leg. Edd collapsed as he felt his muscles cramp.

_Let me assist._

"I can't!" Edd yelled again. Tamaki approached. He held up his arm, as Mukade leaned up.

"One bite to the neck, and I will tense up all your neck muscles, and you will suffocate," he said," Sorry, Double D." He then brought it down.

_Say my name!_

Edd then opened his eyes.

"Melt, Suiryuu (Acid Dragon)!" Edd yelled. Instinctively, Tamaki backed down. Edd was swallowed in multi-colored spiritual pressure. When it faded, Edd was holding a strange sword. It was narrow at the base, near the guard, but as it went out, it got wider, till it was nearly two feet wide. It curved, and ended in points, making it look like a wave.

"I really don't like having to release," Edd said, as he cringed," It's form is too destructive, and it causes a person pain; both are things I abhor." Tamaki held up Mukade.

"Do you think releasing your Zanpakuto will help now?" he asked.

"I know it," Edd said," Don't underestimate me." Tamaki looked at Edd carefully, before lashing Mukade. Edd easily dodged, and Flash Stepped behind Tamaki. He slashed. Tamaki managed to circle around, and block, with Mukade's armor. But when he did, he saw the armor begin to burn.

"W-what?"

"Suiryuu secretes a concentrated acid, that burns through anything in its way," Edd said," I conjure the acid using my Spiritual Pressure, and I can control its concentration the same way." He pointed to his guard. Normally, Suiryuu's guard was shaped like the open mouth of a European-style dragon, an it still was, but the color was different. The head was normally silver, but now…. it was bright blue.

"Notice the difference?" Edd asked," You see, whatever color the guard is, the different the concentration is." Tamaki cringed, as Suiryuu ate through Mukade's armor. He jumped back. But Edd Flash Stepped behind him.

"I'm not going to hold back anymore," he said. As he swung his sword again, and it cut through Tamaki. Tamaki yelled out as he felt the acid burn through his skin. Edd sealed Suiryuu, and sheathed it.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki glared at him, and Flash Stepped all around. He kicked Rolf in the stomach, causing him to release his grip on Hikaru. Tamaki then went all over, and collected his comrades.

"Look's like, you Squad is basically down for the count," Eddy noted, as he crossed weapons with Haruhi again. Haruhi glared at him, and looked at her officers, who were behind her.

"Sorry," Hikaru said, as he started to heal his brother.

"Then I can't hold back anymore," Haruhi stated. As she flash stepped back. Eddy put Doruhebi over his shoulder.

"That it?" he asked. Haruhi simply took a deep breath, and held up both pieces of Ikazuchi, so that the tips were facing each other. She then slowly moved them together, and Eddy noticed electric beginning to spark. The tips made contact, and a bolt of lightning shot at Eddy, which the captain barely dodged. Haruhi then Flash stepped behind and stabbed Eddy in the shoulder, coursing electricity through his arm.

Eddy grunted in pain, as he felt his arm cramp up.

"Eddy!" Edd called.

"Don't!" Eddy yelled," She's too strong!"

Haruhi flash stepped back, and tapped the rods together again, sending another electric pulse. Eddy could barely dodge this one again.

"It seems your running out of strength," Haruhi noted," Its a pity your weapon is made for close and mid range. Mine is made for all three." To prove her point, she swung one prod, sending an arc of electricity, like a whip. Eddy blocked with Doruhebi. Haruhi swung the other one, and this time, struck Eddy, electrocuting him.

"She's not holding back anymore," Kouya noted.

"Sorry, but I have to do this," Haruhi said, as she held up her prods. Eddy then laughed.

"Alright then," he stated," If you are going to take this further, then so will I." He then held up Doruhebi, as if getting ready to throw it. He glowed with bright green spiritual pressure.

"Is going to…" Ed asked.

"Yes," Edd said.

"Bankai," Eddy said. He then threw his Shikai into the air.

"What kind of idiot throws his sword into the air?" Tamaki noted.

His question was answered, when Doruhebi seemed to unfold. It then unfolded until it looked like a massive sheet of paper, about 20 foot fields in size.

"That's your Bankai?" Haruhi asked.

"Not exactly," Eddy answered. The massive, green paper, then folded. Dust was stirred up. Two massive wings then unfolded form the dust. Huge snake coils then appeared through. Two glowing green eyes appeared. When it finally faded, Eddy was standing in front of a massive, green snake made out of paper, with two large wings.

"Hisan Doruhebi (Flying Dollar Snake)!" Eddy said. Even Haruhi was taken aback by the massive beast. It was huge, just its head was the size of a double decker bus. The eyes were the size of a roof to floor window. **(basically it is very similar Renji's Bankai, except it is made out of paper, is not skeletal, and is green. Not to mention its much, much, MUCH bigger)**

Eddy smiled as the giant snake loomed over all.

"So Eddy has finally released it?" Edd stated. Only he and Ed had actually witnessed Eddy's Bankai up close. Kevin and Rolf were both terrified by the massive serpent.

Eddy held up both arms, he then twisted his wrists. The snake moved its head. Eddy then did a series of hand signals. The paper snake held up its titanic wings, and beat them, sending a gust of wind. It took flight.

"Time to take this to the next level," Eddy said, as he did a series of hand signs and arm movements. The snake then swooped down, and Haruhi got ready, as the giant monster got ready to strike down.


End file.
